


cliffside lesbiantics

by yaddle



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, very very short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 13:51:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10641162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaddle/pseuds/yaddle





	

Ahsoka took a step closer to Lux. She looked directly into his ugly eyes for the last time, and in one swift motion, pushed him off the cliff. 

A moment of silence passed before a lighthearted cheer of, "wahoo!" came from behind.

Laughing, Ahsoka turned around and ran into Steela’s arms. Steela pulled Ahsoka into a loving embrace and gave her a big kiss on the lips before Lux’s body had even hit the ground.


End file.
